reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jrl51592/My One Known Famous Ancestor (So Far)
The reason why I wanted to share this is because since Red Dead Redemption is set at the end of the wild west I decided to share this info about my ancestor who rode with Billy The Kid and also since the wild west is one of my favorite eras. I'm sure many people have wondered about there ancestors and what they did and who they were. Well I was one of those wonderers (still am) who wondered about there ancestors. All my life I heard of stories from my only living grandparents about one of my ancestors who was friends with and rode with the famed outlaw, Billy The Kid. Well its true. Just last year I decided to make a ancestry.com family tree. So I did. When I started to add my family to my family tree my grandmother told me that she had a family book, or "Red Book" as I call it, of her ancestors. I said, "cool, is alright if I add the people in your family book to my family tree on ancestry?" she said, "sure." So as I was looking through the book I noticed a particular name. It was the name of my one known famous ancestor, ''Frederick Tecumseh Waite. ''Well at that time I didn't know he was famous until I started to read about him and what he did and thats when I found out he was the ancestor that my grandparents was telling me about all my life who rode with ''Billy The Kid. ''I was in shock and awe, I couldn't believe it! *'Fred Waite' is my 1st cousin 4x removed according to ancestry. 'Here is the short info about him.' *"Native American Indian, Member of Billy The Kids Gang, and Politician. Born a Chickasaw Indian, he graduated from college in 1874. In 1877 he left Oklahoma and moved to New Mexico where John Tunstall hired him as a ranchhand. Billy the Kid was also a ranchhand and when Tunstall was killed in 1878, Waite joined the "Regulators" during the Lincoln County War. After he witnessed the killings of William Brady and Buck Shot Roberts, Waite left the outlaw life and returned to the Chickasaw Nation where he became a successful politician. He served as an elected representative, attorney general, senator and speaker of the house. He died of rheumatism in 1895." 'Long Version.' *"Born in Fort Arbuckle, Oklahoma, Fred Waite was a Chickasaw. Waite wandered to New Mexico where he became one of John Tunstall's cowboys. When Tunstall was killed, Waite along with Billy the Kid became a "Regulator" during the Lincoln County War. Waite was behind the wall when Sheriff Brady was killed and at Blazer's Mill when the "Regulators" killed Buck Shot Roberts. His location is not known during the Five Day Battle at the McSween house. Waite split from "Billy's" gang and return to the Chickasaw Nation, I.T. Here Waite entered the political scene serving as Representative, Speaker of the House, Senator and Attorney General for the Chickasaw Nation. As Secretary of State, Waite was being groomed to serve as Governor for the Nation. Only his death prevented service in this honored position." 'A couple pictures of my ancestor Fred Waite.' Category:Blog posts